1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an automatic media editing apparatus, an editing method, a media broadcasting method and a broadcasting system thereof; in particular, to an apparatus and the method thereof which uses the method of editing or labeling to reproduce and broadcast the video and sound clips in accordance with specified media features obtained in different areas.
2. Description of Related Art
Watching television program conventionally uses the cable television or the broadcast television, wherein the broadcast television receives signals through the antennas sent from the television station and the cable television receives cable channel signals from the operators through the cables linked to the users.
The popularity of the internet and the increasing bandwidth of the client end allows the content providers to provide users with television programs though the internet instantly, users can even watch their desired programs in all time, at all places by using the video on demand (VOD).
In this time where media information explodes, viewers require more time to search and integrate the received contents as too much information is transmitted on the internet. If there is a demand for editing, reuse and abstract the content of the information, it can only be performed through artificial means. Thus, a large amount of time and human resource is required in each procedure beginning from content-retrieving, editing, categorizing, grouping to reproducing a new content.